SasoDei Captured by Art
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Saito is given a pencil from a blonde stranger, maybe he will be able to finally draw that picture with it? But what happens when he signs over his soul to his smirking creation?


**Captured by Art**

Saito Ryuu sat at his oak desk in his dimly lit study. He had been at work for hours, drawing, sketching, scrunching failed attempts and then tossing them carelessly in the almost completely filled bin.

Line after line. Curves. Straight lines. Shapes. One after another. That's all there is to drawing.

Saito continued on. He had an image embedded inside his mind that needed to be set free from its confines. But no matter how many sheets of paper he went through, he could never get it exact.

He growled while he scrunched up his latest sketch. Saito chucked the paper into the bin, which was now officially full.

Much to his frustration and chagrin, a knock was emitted from the large French doors which were the entrance to his small house.

Saito stood up from the desk, stretching out his sore limbs. He hadn't been expecting any visitors tonight, or ever. Saito was a very antisocial individual, in his early twenties. Tonight he wore a light blue silk shirt, along with a pair of baggy coal black trousers. His hair was an unusual apple red. Not natural of course. Saito's eyes shimmered, switching back and forth between azure and baby blue.

He made his way across the wooden floor boards, the house dark. The red head didn't even bother to turn the lights on as he went. Why bother?

He finally reached the front door, unlocking it via the golden doorknob and opening it to the stranger.

It was a man, probably about the same age as Saito, maybe a year or two younger. He had long golden hair. He wore a long suspicious black cloak and his eyes were an even icier blue than Saito's. Saito merely yawned.

"What do you want, Brat?"

The blonde blinked at him, his expression switching to a glare.

"Brat? You have no right in calling me that idiotic name, un!!"

Saito rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you tell me your real name, _Brat_."

The blonde blinked at him, obviously taken a back, but soon gave a sly smirk.

"Demi, and I have a present for you, un."

Demi held out a red pencil. The red head quirked an eyebrow at it.

He took the lead pencil from Demi, studying it closely. "Let me guess, you're going to take my soul?"

Demi snickered.

"Now that would be cliché, wouldn't it? No, _I'm_ not going to take your soul, un."

"Whatever."

Saito turned and slammed the door in Demi's face. Demi blinked at the door, stunned for a good few seconds. He then let a sinister smirk grace his lips.

Saito sat down at his desk once more, putting the pencil to his last sheet of paper. His hand immediately started to draw with strokes that he could not control. He tried to pry his hand away from the white sheet, but his efforts were in vein.

His hand suddenly stopped moving, once more under his control.

He immediately let go of the pencil and stared at the picture which he had created. A man with a superior smirk plastered on his flawless face. He looked fairly similar to Saito, actually, but in black, white and different shades of grey.

His eyes were shaded a light lead colour.

Saito quirked an eyebrow down at the picture. On the top of the picture, with his normal pencil, he wrote the name 'Sasori'. A fitting name.

He blinked down into the grey eyes, and they blinked back and suddenly the picture's eyes were shades a muddy brown. He jumped back, startled.

"Fear not, I am of no threat."

Saito looked at the picture once more.

"Sasori?"

"Yes. Your finest work of art. Now, could you do me a favour?"

"What?"

Sasori smirked with his 2Dimensional lips.

"Just pick up that red pencil, and sign my drawing."

"Why?"

"All artists sign their signatures on their works, don't they?"

Saito glared suspiciously at the drawing.

"Why should I trust you?"

"You made me, why would I have reason to mislead you?"

Saito pondered the thought and picked up the red pencil. He placed it to the sheet of paper and signed his name. He suddenly dropped the pen as his eyes were over taken with a pencil shaded gray, which suddenly changed to a muddy brown.

A smirk exactly like Sasori's graced his lips and the drawing's own smirk was replaced with a horrified expression.

He chuckled softly and straightened up.

"Thank you Saito, being 2Dimensional was starting to bore me."

The picture didn't move at all.

Sasori scrunched up the picture which contained Saito, leaving it carelessly on the desk.

He switched off the dim light and exited the room, making his way out the French doors. Sasori stepped down the steps, walking calmly down the dark and deserted streets…Well, nearly deserted…

"HEY!!! WAIT UP, UN!!!"

Sasori stopped and turned, giving the blonde a quick glare.

"Deidara. About time you bought me back to life and into this world. Idiotic Brat."

Sasori looked ahead and continued walking once more. Deidara pouted softly, following behind him none the less.

"You're welcome, _Master Sasori._"

Sasori suddenly stopped, causing Deidara to stop as well. The red head turned around, blinking lazily at Deidara.

"Did I sense sarcasm, Brat?"

Deidara gulped and watched meekly as Sasori walked up to him. His eyes widened when he was suddenly pulled into a teeth crashing kiss. He opened his mouth to the red head and moaned into his mouth. Deidara's arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer. Their tongues fought for dominance, which Sasori won. After what seemed like forever they had to part for air. Sasori ran his finger tips through Deidara's golden blonde hair, as Deidara held him.

"Good to have you back, Master, un."

"Good to be back…Brat."

-

The reason I haven't been able to update the past two days.

I know there is no smut in it. I wrote this for school (of course there was no kiss scene and all that either.) The hard thing was that we weren't allowed to write romance =.=

After I had finished writing it it was 1047 words in length, and I had to shorten it to 822 words (maximum of 800 but meh) This is the shortened version (since I didn't save the long version but meh)

The characters were originally called Saito, Demi and Arthur. Oh, and I know early in the chapter I didn't change Demi to Deidara, Deidara didn't tell Saito his actual name (though in the original story he did since his name was Demi).

The title made more sense with Sasori being called Arthur, since at the very end, Demi says "You're welcome, _Master Art_." Which shows that Arthur's actual name is Art.

In the original Demi's hair was short and he had brown eyes, and Arthur's eyes stayed grey instead of changing to brown.

Not going to be a sequel, too lazy. Anyway, hope you likey.


End file.
